


Walk Tall

by alaskalius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Dissociative Seizures, Loss of Trust, Loss of a Friend, Panic Attacks, Psychogenic Seizures, Severe Clinical Depression, Spoilers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskalius/pseuds/alaskalius
Summary: He still blames himself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Walk Tall

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER AND SPOILER WARNING // HEAVY spoilers for FFXV endgame
> 
> (chapter goes best with relax and reflect (pensive)  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pi8Fo0a9tcA

“Ready?”

“Yessir!”

\--

The incoming Sabertusks proved no match for the dynamic four. Noctis’ warp strikes along with Prompto’s long range handgun, Ignis’ enchanted daggers, and Gladio’s giant greatsword took out the foul beasts in little time. Nonetheless, the group was completely exhausted from the hunts they’ve taken-- it must have been ten or so. Luckily, the Regalia was parked not too far from their recent carnage, but Prompto used all the energy he had left to complain.

“Come on, we’ve done so many hunts today-- are we really that short on gil?” He tipped his head back a few to look to Noctis for a response.

“Yeah. We are. We’re also gonna rest so our legs don’t break off.” 

“Uhhhnnn.. I think mine already have,” he whined, “plus, I’m starving! My stomach’s gonna eat itself!” He overdramatically trudged to the car, clutching his stomach.

Gladiolus groaned and crossed his arms as he walked. “You’re not the only one, buddy.” Ignis shared a smile and patted his stomach. “I guess I’d better feed you hungry rascals then,” he chuckled in a tone that was too polite even for him, “don’t want any daemons born of you.”

Prompto quickly changed the subject, albeit there was no reason to. “So, Iggy, what’s the chance of us sleeping in a room tonight?”

“Little to none,” he replied, adjusting his glasses. Prompto groaned hyperbolically, which gained a loud, unexpected snort from Noctis.

“What’s so bad about the outdoors, Prompto? Do you hate the smell of pine and grass that much?” Gladio chimed in. Prompto looked towards him with an almost-serious face. “Yes. I do.”

Noctis was the first to climb into the vehicle, and the rest followed suit. “Listen, Prom, if it’s any consultation, you can get the bed to yourself next time. It’ll be my pleasure. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Ignis attempted to settle the bickering.

After a couple of minutes of silence and a case of ‘who farted in the car?’, they arrived at the campsite. “We’re here,” Ignis was the first to break the silence. “I’ll prepare the kitchen for dinner. Gladio, you get the tent. You two, you know what to do.” Prompto carried the folding chairs from the trunk of the Regalia and dropped them down on the ground as he set them up one by one.

After his job was one, he messed around with Noctis and teased him by ruffling his hair, earning him a very stern warning (which he expected). Noct retaliated with a quick and sharp jab to Prompto’s side, causing him to screech suddenly. The instigator practically burst into tears and could barely manage a sentence before exploding into uncontrollable laughter once again. “Hahaha! Prom, you sounded like a girl!” Ignis turned to the ruckus occurring between the two and couldn’t help but smile at their immaturity.

\--

“Here you are.” He passed out the last Cup Noodle to Gladio, who made it a point to lick his lips in a playful manner. He quickly took a bite from it and moaned. “Damn. Nothing beats Cup Noodles. Seriously.” The rest of his group mates were busy filling their faces. Prompto sounded back approvingly and held a thumbs up, his mouth puffed from the noodles.

They finished their cups not a moment later, and Prompto leaned forward with a wholesome look on his face.

“You know,” he started, gaining the other three’s attention. “I really can’t believe I’m going on a road trip with three of my best friends. You all mean the world to me. Seriously. This is like a dream come true.” He leaned back again, his face turning to an expression of pure happiness.

“I can’t wait to see what’s in store for us.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared at the ground, tears running down his face. 

“Prompto.”

He refused to look up. He didn’t want to show his emotions.

“It’s not your fault.”

Silence plagued the campsite.

“He did what he had to do.”

His eyes went blank. His heart was racing. He slumped over, and fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Gladio! Get some water!” Ignis yelled in alarm. Gladiolus rushed out of his chair to the water canister. He grabbed the cup and ran to Prompto, picking him up with pure force and setting him in his lap. He hugged and comforted him as he wept so hard he convulsed and struggled to breathe.

“Come on, Prompto, breathe..” He pulled the younger boy tighter to help diminish the paroxysm. He held the water cup to his mouth, and with hesitation, the boy managed to keep his head still to let some water trickle down his throat. He could not keep it for long before his head jerked upward to get a breath. 

His screams were almost unbearable. His wails pierced the air, sounding as if he were in pain, and he was. His heart was being ripped to shreds, and his lungs were failing him. 

All he could do was fight himself to death.

_He still blames himself._


End file.
